


Memories

by Chokey Smokey (SpobSpucci)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpobSpucci/pseuds/Chokey%20Smokey
Summary: Doflamingo and Rosinante finally find one another after spending much of their lives apart.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Comments: 7
Kudos: 159





	Memories

Doflamingo didn’t love anyone, or so he would want people to believe. Liked, yes. Tolerated, of course. As much as he enjoyed the company of his family, as much as he was fond of the few friends he made, he could only love one. His brother, Rosinante. Their love was like no other. Or moreover, _his_ love was like no other.

From their youth, the only thing Doflamingo had was his little brother. His Rosinante. The only constant and the only thing he had control over. As their lives fell apart, the rest of their family fell apart, Rosinante was a godsend. Their stupid father, the one who stole their perfect life away - the one who let their mother die - the cause of their anguish – Doflamingo had to get rid of him. He shot his own father right in front of his darling little brother.

Rosinante ran away. He ran from Doflamingo, the only one who could ever truly love him. They didn’t see one another, didn’t speak to one another, for many years. It felt like a lifetime. For Rosinante, it was a gift from the gods themselves. For Doflamingo, it was an everlasting hole in his heart. Though, everything must come to an end at some point, for better or for worse.

Rosinante returned to his brother a mute. He didn’t speak and rarely made noise. Doflamingo was always on the fence about how he felt on it. On one hand, it was proof of the trauma. He would never hear his brother’s voice again. On the other, it felt like compliance. It felt like control. He liked control.

The only thing Doflamingo liked more than having control was to completely conquer. To hurt, to mark, to possess. To show how he truly felt within. Rosinante was the target. Doffy had excellent aim.

\- - -

It had been only a short while since the brothers had reunited and they were already fully comfortable in one another’s presence. At least, that’s how it seemed. Nobody asked why Rosinante was a mute and nobody asked why they were so close. The family had a lot of tolerance for differences and kept questions to themselves. They didn’t know what Doflamingo and his brother shared. They didn’t need to.

Doffy pulled Rosinante into his room. For the first time in a long time, they could share a room. Not an alley, not a crate, not a closet. A fully furnished and clean room. Doflamingo closed the door and held his brother’s face in his hands. He looked into Rosinante’s eyes as if they held all the secrets the world had to offer. He finally had his brother back. He finally had his Rosinante.

Rosinante had difficulty knowing what to feel. He had trouble reading Doffy and even more trouble reading himself. He had his big brother back. His big brother, the murderer.

“Roci.” Doflamingo grinned, maintaining eye contact. “It’s been a while, eh?”

Rosinante nodded cautiously, unsure of what was to come. He tried his best not to seem intimidated by the closeness they shared. It was like when they were kids, except there were no adults around to see. They were the adults. Nobody could stop anything, nobody even knew. It was just the two of them.

Doflamingo trailed one of his hands down slightly, his fingers loosely wrapping around his brother’s throat. “It really is a shame you lost your voice.” He tightened his grip for just a moment before releasing, a warning. “You always did sound so sweet.” His fingers went lower, gently undoing the buttons on Rosinante’s shirt.

Rosinante swallowed hard. He tried his best not to let his emotions get the best of him. He watched as his brother stripped him of his clothes. They never took their eyes off each other.

“There you go.” Doffy smiled as he removed Rosinante’s top. “You’ve grown up quite a bit since I last saw you like this.” He ran his hands down Rosinante’s torso, coming to a halt once he reached the hips. Doflamingo stopped for a moment, rubbing his thumb across his brother’s hipbone before pulling down his pants. He stood up once more, cupping Rosinante’s face in his hands, pressing his lips against his forehead.

Taken aback, Rosinante’s eyes widened at the sudden gentleness. It was hard to think that this was his brother. There was always a sort of softness between them when they were intimate, yet it never ceases to amaze. Doffy kept this part of him for only one person.

Doflamingo used one hand to tip Rosinante’s chin up, bringing their lips together for the first time in years. He allowed his other hand to fall, rubbing his brother’s back in a soothing motion. As they parted, they both smiled at one another. “That’s my Roci.”

Doffy shoved his brother gently towards the bed, careful not to use too much force. As Rosinante fell against the plush mattress, Doffy climbed on top, joining their lips once more. He finally pulled at the buttons of his own shirt, hastily discarding it as he continued to explore his brother’s mouth.

They both pulled away, panting lightly from the excitement. “Are you ready?”

Rosinante nodded, watching as his brother stood and kicked his pants off.

“Good.” Doflamingo reached over to his bedside table, pulling out a bottle of oil. He generously applied it to his fingers, the excess dripping a path along the bed as they met once more. “Don’t worry. I’m prepared this time.” He assured, pressing in a single finger. When they were younger, they didn’t have much in the way of lubricant.

Rosinante sighed, trying to keep his body as relaxed as possible. Keeping quiet may prove to be a challenge, but he was determined to keep up his assumed façade.

Once the first finger made its way in, a second followed. Then, a third. “You’re doing great, Roci.” He felt around, stretching and searching, aiming for a target. Doflamingo began working harder, long fingers curling, seeking, until he hit it. He grinned, feeling his brother tense around him.

“Relax, Roci. I’ll take care of you.” Doffy promised, rubbing at the bundle of nerves with the tip of his index finger. He set a slow, deliberate, pace, moving himself around, sure to hit at that same spot with every thrust.

Rosinante gripped at the sheets, biting his tongue. Squeezing his eyes shut, he looked as far away from his brother as he could. He needed a distraction.

“What is it? You don’t want to look at me?” Doflamingo asked, feigning concern. He struck the nerves once more, but more harshly. He was finally met with what he truly desired, a whimper. As small and broken as it may be, he could hear his brother’s voice once more. “There we go!”

Tears pricked the edges of Rosinante’s eyes.

“Don’t look so sad, dear brother.” Doffy leaned down, kissing his forehead once more. “I missed the sound of your voice.” He finally pulled out his fingers, rubbing the excess lube along his cock. “Are you ready?”

Rosinante nodded, opening up his legs a bit more.

Doflamingo lined up his cock, easing it in. He moved carefully, inching in until their hips connected. “You’re taking me well.” He sighed, grinning. Setting a gentle pace, Doffy pulled in and out of his little brother. Fingertips dug into his thighs, breaking the skin. “It’s like you were made for me.”

Rosinante’s breath was unsteady, yet he never spoke. All he could do was sob quietly as his brother fucked him. He couldn’t tell if he hated it or loved it. Doflamingo was his protector, his guardian, for those few years of their youth. It was comforting to be with him, in a way. He had to remind himself. This isn’t his brother. This is a monster.

Doflamingo became harsher with his thrusts, almost losing all rhythm. He looked down, watching as his Roci came undone, tears forming in his innocent eyes. Doffy licked his lips, knowing full well that this was his doing. The feeling was exhilarating.

Rosinante weakly pulled himself up and reached his arms out, grabbing the air with his hands, like a child desperately needing to be held. “Doffy.” He mouthed his words, still no sound leaving his lips.

Doflamingo gladly obliged, bringing his brother close as he continued to pound into him. “You always were a crybaby.” He brought one hand up, pulling at his brother’s blond locks. “Let me hear you, Roci.” There was no more pacing, no more rhythm. Just erratic thrusting, chasing sweet release.

Finally, Rosinante let out a broken cry as he reached climax. He dug his nails into his brother’s back as cum splattered between them. Doflamingo soon followed, spilling inside Rosinante. Only a short moment passed before they two of them fell onto the bed, both catching their breath.

Tired, yet satisfied, Doflamingo pulled out of his brother. He picked up his shirt off the floor, using it as a makeshift rag to wipe the two of them off. Once he felt they were clean enough to leave it for the morning, he laid himself down next to Rosinante. “I can’t believe I couldn’t find you sooner.” He sighed, holding his head up. “Why did you even run off in the first place?”

Rosinante’s heart quickened as he shut his eyes. Hands gripped the sheets like a vice as the memories resurfaced.

“Ah, can’t really expect an answer for that one, can I?” Doffy brought his brother close, pulling him into his chest. “I love you, Roci. Do you love me?” He spoke gently, rubbing a hand along Rosinante’s back. He received a hesitant nod in response.

Leaning down, Doflamingo kissed his brother’s forehead once more.

_“That’s my Roci.”_

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh so yeah that was that. still torn on whether doffy's a Big Brother or an absolute monster so i try to walk the line. 
> 
> please tell me if you liked, or feel free to tell me it sucked. i just like feedback. thank <3


End file.
